User blog:Awesome!/Ships of Fools Chapter 20:Subarashii story.
Chapter 20 Page 1 *Fanstatico:EYY!It's all done!I've help u carved all the jester print on their head!Subarashii *Subarashii:EyK!why u?*kick Fanstatico but Fanstatico dodge* *Fanstatico:Why??I thought u want it to be done? *Subarashii:Yes but on their arm not forhead u idiot! *Fanstatico:Iam Sorry''*sad face pouting*'' *Subarashii:well you should be!*tieing a large canon to rolando's leg* *Rolando:What are you doing!!You can't send me back.Iam a disgrace to them. *Subarashii:Ahh you're still concious.I shall cut you a little more shall i?hehahehahehaheha! Subarashii slices Rolando at his neck and tie a cloth to cover his gills.Subarashii with the help of fanstatico then threw Rolando into the sea. Page 2 Scene change back on to the island.It appears to be a summer island.Coconut trees,sandy beach.The rest of the crew are on the island. Scene zooms towards Ajax. *Ajax:You should give up already.Herkun!Give UP now! *Herkun:Never!this is my island.There's more of me to come!! *Rolando.He'll be here.He'll defeat your captain!And i'am gonna kill him when they arrive!! *Boss Herkun tries to slice Ajax*''' '''*Ajax dodges* *Ajax:mata-mata no:Beam Machine GUN! *Boss Herkun Blocks it with his sword* *Herkun:I shall not loose to a blind man!!! Page 3 Herkun shout is imbune with haki.As many man fainted and shocked.Both Jester Pirates and his crewmembers were affected. *Boss Herkun try another slice to the distracted Ajax.* It manage to slice a bit of Ajax hood and slightly his cheeks. *Ajax:Errr!small cut that would't leave a mark.*wipe of blood from his cut* *Ajax:Bamboo:barage!!*He wields his Bo staff and try to hit Boss Herkun with fast horizontal strike at high speed.* *But Boss Herkun is equal to it dodging every move.* Page 4 *Fanstatico:Quick or you die??*Points his normal sword(Fasso)towars the helmsman'*'' *Herkun's helmsman('a normal man'):Yes yes.iam steering it to the island now. *Subarashii:Heh.It's not that hard after all eyy?Fanstatico? *Fanstatico:Well i don't know.Rolando guy he could't be that weak. *Subarashii:Yeh.I thought so too.Did we exit the right way?We might still be at grandline. *Fanstatico.No i doubt so.Elana would tell us if we're still at paradise.by the way.That was a great call. '''As they both take a sit on the floor behind Herkun's helmsman' Page 5 *Subarashii:Great call?you mean??Harpoon Paddle whatever it was?hehahehehaheha.It was Emmanuel call. Flashback to the scene between Emmanuel and Subarashii conversation during Boss Herkun's raid. Emmanuel running towards the ship helm.Subarashii saw him running. *Subarashii:Where you going? *Emmanuel:I got a plan.Tell them to stay put and relax.Don't engage. *Subarashii:I have a plan too! Whispering. *Subarashii:You do that. *Emmanuel:Alright 10 mins should do it! page 6 '*Subarashii drinks something from a flask* *Fanstatico:Hey!!by the way glad you're in our crew.I think we still be stuck there weren't for you Subarashii *Fanstatico still seating beside*''' '' *Subarashii throws the flask to the helmsmann* *Subarashii:Bluek!what kind of sake do u guys drink.Are u guys poor or what. '*Subarashii immidiately at the back of the helmsman.Subarashii hold him with his sword on helmsman neck.* *Helmsman sweating* *Fanstatico:Don't be to rash.Subarashii! page 7 *Boss Herkun:GIGANTIC ARMS:Giant Sword SWING!! *Boss Herkun arms grows giganticly like Urouge Inga Zarashi.and swing its swords.The air slashes grows and become a massive wave of air slashes* *Ajax:WHAT??*He jumps up*Great FAN! *He swings his Bo stuff 360 degree.It created a very powerfull wind.It was to counter Herkun's moves. Even though it manage to counter Herkun's move.Herkun's move is too strong and still send Ajax flying to a distance and hit a large tree.* page 8 Scene change.Elana facing Herkun's crewmember. *Groovy:Sorry didn't introduce myself earlier.Iam the 4th strongest warrior.grrrr!!!You're a girl so i ought to defeat u! *jumps and try to punch Elana.* *Elana.Dodge the punch* *Elana:*smiles*''Interesting. '''scene changes. *Emmanuel:Didier!!let me handle "Norimaki".I think they have a sniper of their own some where out there.I know he's trying to shoot me from just now.Lucky i wasn't hit. page 9 it continue from the scene at page 8 between emmanuel,didier and norino '''''Didier dodge one of Norino's attack. Didier shoots three arrow at Norino. *Didier:Yeh i think you should.His flail is irritating!tagged!your turn. *Emmanuel:Iam up another level NORIMAKI!Be prepare.Snake whip:Viper bite! Page 10 continue from page 9.Emmanuel tries to hit Norino his sword strech in a sword thrusting manner. *Norino:You're someone not worthy a flail throwing techinque.I shall up my level to.Flail nanchucks.!fufufu. *He swings his flail nanchucks towards emmanuel and emmanuel counter with his own swinging move.* Both their weapon hit in mid air and lock. Both stare each other and lick their lips. *Didier:Goodluck brother. *Norino:Good luck hiding didier.Iam after you next! Page 11 scene changes back to Elana and Groovy Elana seems to be the one hurting most.Blood on her mouths. *Elana *''wipe her mounth.*:EL huracán. '''Elana kick groovy in a combo manner which start of with her right knee,right shin,left shin left forefoot,left knee and finishes with right foot.It move in a circular fashion like a huricane.' It sends Groovy flying to some distance. *Elana:La Llovizna Elana sits on groovy shoulder and hit Groovy's neck with her elbow,jump out from his shoulder and kick groovy on his the side of his face. Page 12 Scene changes back to ajax and boss herkun Ajax,coughing out blood.He tries to recover from the hit earlier.As soon he tried to get up.He was hit again by the same move from Herkun. *Ajax:it's not over yet *Herkun walks towards Ajax.:What's not over?It's over alright!He is about to do his moves again.This time it's just above Ajax head. *Herkun:IT ends here.Giant arm!Giant sword swingg!!!! Ajax seems stun. page 13 scene changes to the rest of jester Pirates. They're all trying to hold themselves against Boss herkun other underlings. They got some boost backup from Didier and Pudgy.As both helped to destroy Herkun's underlings.Pudgy uses his axe,and threw one off his axe towards and opponent. *Pudgy:Didier?Why are you here?aren't u supposed to. *Didier:YEs!i spot him!*turns to look at Pudgy*:Ohh.Emmanuel told me to take down their sniper!their marksman!You can handle this right? *Pudgy:Iam holding up well.I think i can?while blocking,dodging and slicing opponents Herkun's sniper ran towards a forested area. page 14 Didier rode his horse and gave chase to his target.Like all Boss Herkun's crew.He's in a ninja-like suit. *Didier:Stop!*Didier shoots a explosive arrow towards his target. *Herkun's sniper:Wawawawawa!I will stop now.Look like Herkun's plan is moving accordingly! *Didier:Plan?What plan?I think the plan is.YOU DIE! Zee his horse trip on a rope.Didier falls to the ground. Page 15 A cage drop towards Didier. Didier got stucked,his horse was quickly tied by five other man *Herkun's Sniper:Sorry not to introduce you earlier.Iam Grande.That was easy.Isn't it?guys! *Five of Grande mates after tying Zee roar proudly:YERHH!!!!! *Grande:You guys.You guys are predictable!!Jester Pirates.What kind of a joke name is that! Page 16 Boss Herkun's ship finnaly reached the island.Fanstatico holds Fasso and Roaring swords on his right and left respectively.Subarashii slightly infront of Fanstatico standing on the ships's shark figurehead. the other half of the page,it parts into 3.Elana in her muay thai stance,Emmanuel on his own stance holding his whip sword just above his head and Pudgy blocking a sword swing by another Herkun's crewmember. Chapter Notes #''Fissure name is change to Fanstatico. '' #''Fasso is Fanstatico normal katana.'' #''Elana moves is named after weather or natural disaster in spanish'' #''2 more Boss Herkun's man are introduce Grande and Groovy'' the end. I hope u guys like it! Category:Blog posts Category:Chapters